Dont open…sorry, Ill Open
by KateJAzee
Summary: [AmigoSecreto2013, para Suigin Walker]Hay razones que nos obligan a congelar nuestro corazón para que otros no lo alcancen. Aun que siempre hay algunos interesados que quieren lograrlo Kisematsu


**Hola! **

**Bueno, este ONE esta dedicado a Suigin Walker! Feliz navidad algo atrasada…**

**Uff por poco y no estoy a tiempo. Me disculpo por eso…**

**Este oneshort esta medio inspirado en FROZEN & la canción heart attack de Demi Lovato.**

**Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, de ser así Kaijo abría ganado la Winter Cup.**

**/**Dont open…sorry, I`ll Open /

_Todas las defensas están activadas, por que no quiere caer de nuevo en el amor, si lo hace una vez, su corazón se podría detener…_

Los minutos avanzan en el partido, sus ojos están puestos en todo el campo, o lo que logra apreciar, no tarda en dictar una orden, que es seguida inmediatamente, y su jugador estrella vuelve a anotar, la victoria es suya.

Una sonrisa, un "buen partido" sincero, apretón de manos firme, palabras aun mas, siempre alerta, siempre a la cabeza, con la espalda rígida, la mirada al frente, palabras de motivación, el capitán mas cerca de la perfección.

Poco a poco el mundo se derrumba, el peso sofoca, y dan ganas de gritar, y largarse a llorar, pero, nunca más, no lo permitiría. Pero estaba pasando, y todo era culpa de ese idiota ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan diferente? Tan especial, con sus sonrisas, sus palabras, sus miradas, su cabello, su…ALTO!

-Kasamatsu-sempai- se giro para verle, y simplemente le pateo, sin razón, el rubio le miro algo asustado-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto ahora con lagrimas falsas

-No grites, ¿Qué quieres?- su voz fue fuerte

-yo solo quería decirle que fue un buen partido- dijo en modo de defensa, el numero 4 de Kaijo suspiro-¿pasa algo?-

-nada…Buen partido Kise- y el 4 casi tatuado en su espalda se alejo de los otros jugadores

Aun con eso, él le siguió hasta que salió, había decidido seguirlo aun más allá de la cancha, del Baloncesto, aun mas allá…

Aun que no seria fácil, para nada, pero debía dar el primer paso, aun que fuera una apuesta, si dice que si, seria genial, si dice que no, hay de dos, todo como siempre, o su sempai se alejaría de él por siempre.

Acudió a sus otros sempais para pedir ayuda, fue sencilla la manera en la que les conto que a él le gustaba el de ojos azules, aun que la cara de Moriyama y Kobori fue un completo dilema, ninguno decía nada, y Kise solo se preocupo, tal vez, Kasamatsu no podía compartir el sentimiento

-Si es tan grande el sentimiento tal vez lo alcances- apoyo Kobori, dándole una esperanza a Kise, aunque Moriyama se levanto y le miro serio

-Si logras pasar la defensa, y encestas, estará bien, pero si cometes un paso en falso…si él no te mata, lo hará alguien mas- era una amenaza era más que obvio

-soy bueno encestando- su seguridad no convenció al 5, pero aun así hablaría.

Estaban practicando, solo ellos dos, como algunas veces, entonces se detuvo, y supo que era el momento

-¿Ahora que tienes bakka?-pregunto, viendo al mas joven

-¿Nunca le ha pasado que siente algo, y no sabe como expresarlo?- pregunto para iniciar la platica, el otro se giro y encesto

-¿Por qué debería expresarlo?- una extraña respuesta pregunta.

-¿Por qué no hacerlo Sempai?-

-Cuando te expresas demasiado y haces notar que puedes ser débil, aprovechan eso, aun que bueno, tu eres una excepción- admitió tomando otro balón

-Sempai…debo decirle algo- el balón callo al suelo cuando el otro falló su tiro- quiero decirle, que usted es alguien muy especial para mi, no nos conocemos tanto, pero siento como si pudiera ver dentro de mi, que no es necesario saber mas…-otro falló- a donde voy es…-

-Lo que hay en ti no debes ver, un buen chico debo ser…no abrir el corazón- murmuro Kise solo escucho susurros

-¿Qué?-se acerco- a lo que quiero llegar es…-

-no abrir-siguio botando

-Usted me gusta- Falló una vez mas-seria mas cortes que me viera cuando me confieso, ¿no lo cree?- se acerco algo nervioso-aun que, es algo interesante, y no solo me gusta, me encanta creo que estoy enamo…-

-NO!-Kasamatsu se giro encarando a Kise- No! No lo estas, solo estas confundido- el otro se sorprendió al ver a su superior tan alterado- podemos fingir que no lo dijiste y seguir con todo como estaba- dejo el balón y se acerco a el mas alto

-Yo lo amo! Y lo estoy diciendo no quiero que lo olvide- fue firme, no dijo nada mas, simplemente siguió caminando- KASAMATSU!-le siguió, acelerar, correr…No podía alcanzarlo, era lógico, era demasiado rápido.

¿Qué fue eso?

Necesitaba respuestas, era lógico, acudió una vez mas a sus superiores, a quienes les conto lo que paso.

-No te contaremos- comento kobori- pero hay una razón por la cual las personas aprenden a cerrar su corazón-

-Lo que hay en ti nadie de ver, buen chico debes ser, no debes abrir el corazón- dijo Moriyama,

-Pues ya se abrió- la puerta lateral, dejando ver al capitán d Kaijo mordiendo su labio inferior, los dos salieron dejándoles solos

-no comprendo-

-Fuerte, frio, escogí esta vida-

-¿Qué puedo hacer?-

-Nada, mas que esperar- se giro- si lo haces…-

-¿te podre enamorar?- pregunto ilusionado

-eso ya lo hiciste- sonrio y se acerco- debes esperar a que yo este listo para abrir todas las puertas y descongelar un poco mi corazón- aunque el mas alto intento robarle un beso, este le freno- paso a paso…-condiciono

-seria capaz de esperar hasta el fin de los tiempos por obtener un beso-

Un abrazo, eso fue todo lo que Kise consiguió…

_Haces que me vaya lejos, pero aun así debo tener cautela, si no lo hago, podría sufrir un ataque a mi corazón, y ya no quiero mas…_

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Bueno no fue navideño, pero ya es enero, asi queYOLO **_

_**prospero 2014 **_

_**espero les haya gustado, sobretodo a Suigin-san, quedo algo raro, pero…no se xD**_

_**Gracias por leer**_


End file.
